


What They Said

by thesirensong



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Mob, M/M, but nothing bad really happens in the fic, its for bad things happen bingo, just past stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Roman thinks about the past a lot, while Janus usually prefers to keep him in the present.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758904
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	What They Said

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of [Got a Darkside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210389)!!

It’d been a long time, since Roman first met Janus. A _very_ long time, now that he thought about it. Who knew being the husband of an old god could make time so skewed?

They’d had ups and downs in the beginning. Janus had thought he’d had romantic feelings for Virgil, and then Roman had found out about the immortality and that hadn’t been a pretty fight to see.

Then there was the angry mob about a year after Roman and Virgil finally just settled into the forest Janus resided in. Apparently they weren’t happy about the increase of “dark” magic coming from it.

_”What the hell do you mean there’s people gathering outside the forest?” Virgil hissed, avoiding leaving the shadows of the trees with Roman’s torch still lit._

_Bats, honestly. You’d think he was holding a poison dagger the way Virgil reacted around fire._

_”Exactly what I said, V! The entire village and I think another village have gathered just out of reach of the tree line and they’ve got pitchforks and weapons.”_

_Virgil groaned, tapping the wood of the tree next to him that had Dee materializing next to Roman on the opposite side of the torch._

_Dee frowned at the light and a sudden unnaturally strong gust of wind blew out the fire._

_”You know I don’t like fire in my forest, love,” Dee scolded, making Roman sigh and stare forlornly at the stick._

_”Wasn’t calling for the fire, but thanks Dee. There’s a mob outside.”_

_Dee sighed heavily, then nodded and turned on his heel towards the direction Roman had first walked in from three years ago. “I’ll go take care of them.”_

Roman hummed at the memory, skipping a flat rock he’d been turning in his hands across a lake buried deep in the forest and unable to be found by those who didn’t live in it.

“You’re brooding,” Janus commented, forming out of the shadows to sit next to Roman and lean his head against his shoulder.

“I’m thinking,” Roman corrected, resting his cheek against the top of Janus’ head with a soft smile.

“What about?” he asked, a gentle purr starting up in his throat that had Roman melting against him.

“That time we got ambushed by an angry mob.”

Janus’ purring got louder and Roman grinned at the thought of the flustered blush he _knew_ was on his husband’s face.

“Why must you think about _that?”_ he asked, purring getting quieter so he could speak clearly.

“Because watching you take down enough people to fill two entire villages was the hottest thing I’d ever seen?”

Janus sighed, lifting himself off of Roman, who was about to protest until he put himself in his lap.

“You’re affectionate today, is Virgil whining about being a vampire bat again?” he teased, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist and grinning as he buried his face into Roman’s neck.

“ _Yes,_ bastard didn’t even let me come with him.”

Roman snorted, eyes looking around the darkening area before locking on a spot in the trees where dark eyes flashed.

Having his own animal symbol was useful at times, getting to see in the dark was wonderful. Though he was pretty sure Virgil was grumpy about Roman being a lion with how many times he’s called him a “stupid cat.”

Which probably would go down if Roman stopped giving into his grooming urges, but Virgil was his best friend and his husband’s husband, how could he resist when he was shape shifted?

“Stop letting your mind wander, love, I want your attention on _me,_ ” Janus grumbled, his arms and legs constricting around him in that snake way of his.

Roman huffed a laugh, sticking his tongue out at Virgil and resisting a snicker when he heard the bat screech he let out in response before he started nuzzling Janus’ hair and gaining the purr he adored hearing.

The benefits of being married to an old god, you tended to share characteristics. Roman had a tendency to hide at any opportunity and Janus _purred._

The angry mob was scary at the time, but when your husband is scarier? Roman hummed softly, placing a kiss on Janus’ head.

He didn’t really need to think about it anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server!! Feel free to join and watch me cry over all of my wips.](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
